High school or hell school
by Little-Wonderlandie
Summary: Summary: Kohna high school, or as some say, Hell school, Naruto strives to become the best forward on the soccer team, for the all boy's team, problem? Naruto is a she! Read on as battle to hide her identity! Fem!Naruto


Summary: Kohna high school, or as some say, Hell school, Naruto strives to become the best forward on the soccer team, for the all boy's team, problem? Naruto is a she! Naruto struggles through changing rooms, teams visits to the hot springs, and savage opponents on the field, can she survive? You'll have to read to find out.

'...' Things that would be in italics, thoughts, sounds, emphasis

Chapter 1: The transformation and the first day of hell school

'Ring, ring, ring' the alarm clock screamed at the groggy teen, whose response was: "SHUT UP." The blond flipped to her side, staring at the neon numbers, blaring the time, '12:30 pm.'

"AH! Shit!" Naruto, the flustered blond, screamed more. She jumped from her creaky old bed, landing on the worn out carpet. Striping from her tank top and boxer shorts, she leaped into her shower that, yes, was not so far from her bed, everything was in the same room. Blasting on the water, she let the water hit her, like liquidized ice cubes.

After scrubbing every inch of her body, reddening in protest, with scentless soap, she went after her hair. Shoulder length blond hair was currently present, but not for long. Pulling out scissors that where lying on the wet ground, she hacked at her hair, clumps washing over her sun kissed skin, and landing with a splat on the tiled floor, flowing down the drain. Soon, her hair was cut into uneven lengths, but all of them short. 'I hope this doesn't clog the drain' Naruto though in the back of her mind, stepping from enclosed space of the shower cubicle.

Pulling a towel from a rack, she rapped the worn fabric tightly around her body, rubbing away water; she dried her self and her hair, leaving it in a spiky halo over her head. Walking around, naked, she searched for her clothes. 'Damn, this late on the first day' she though numbly, everything already packed, Naruto was ready for her first day of hell, oops, 'High' school, with a dorm. Finally finding the clothes she was looking for, she pulled on: the chest compressor, to make her look flat. Next, the uniform. It was a white shirt, with a leaf symbol on the sleeves and the same symbol on the black tie, and paired with black dress pants. Oh, how very original. The school team was the LEAVES, making the soccer team seem very brittle, but with Naruto as forward, she would prove them wrong. Hence was she is acting like a guy, to play on Kohna's LEAVES soccer team. A quick glance in the mirror told her that she had succeeded in her job. A spiky ray of blond hair, small, flat chested, opaque blue eyes, diffidently a guy, girly one, but a guy. Grabbing the huge duffel bag, Naruto sprinted out the door, bye-bye, shitty apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come around, I'm announcing the positions" Kakashi called out to the 9 people on the field.

"Sasuke: Goalie

Neji: forward left

Kiba: forward right

Gaara: defense right

Lee: defense left

Sai: center second string

Shikamaru: forward left second string

Kankuro: forward right second string

Choji: goalie second string" Kakashi called out, naming off the boys, pointing to each one as they went by, Shino was named manager.

"Um, Kakashi Sensei? Where is center, like main center?" Kiba asked curiously, looking around for a spare person.

"It seems as if he is not here yet," Kakashi pointed out dully. Soon a running figure appeared over the horizon

"I'M HERE!" came the loud, and rather high, voice.

"Look here, he has arrived" Kakashi pointed to the blob that was running toward the center of the field. It was a small boy (A/N: when it is mainly from the teams 3rd person perspective, Naruto is referred to as a he, in Naruto's 3rd person perspective, Naruto is referred to as a she, you can tell when the switch happens when ever you see the ~~~~! ~~~~ thing that you saw before), his hair a scruff on the top of his head, looking like a cub growing in a lions mane, just the top part though, and three whisker like scars on each cheek, making him look even more like a lion's cub. His soccer uniform was too large, and his face was red from running. One word to describe him: adorable.

"I give you; Naruto Uzumaki" Kakashi smiled, you assumed under the mask, pointing to the petite boy "he plays center." This received gasps, protest, and a couple of nosebleeds. He is just that cute.

"Hi!" his voice was kind of high, but most just assumed it was because he hadn't hit puberty. Sasuke looked at him with an interest face, how good was this boy, to be new and become center?

"Why where you late?" Neji asked, looking skeptical, and in awe, like someone gave him a god(es).

"I slept in, so I missed orientation, then I had to find my room, get changed, and get here" he smiled, saying it all in one large breath, and sped up, insuring them all that he was a hyper one.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru sighed, lying down on the grass, staring at the clouds.

"Well, so are you, but you don't see me bitching about it" Naruto loomed, well as best as a small person could, over him, with a large goofy grin, his voice sounding like a child's. Shikamaru looked up, and almost had a heart attack, he looked up to see up Naruto's shirt, for it has been loose, and he was standing by Shikamaru's head. He could see the chest compressor, looking like a tank top.

"Uh, uh, uh" is all the he stuttered, not sure what to say.

"First time I've seen the lazy ass speechless" Sai smiled, in the creepy, stalker way.

"Okay" Naruto walked away, and looked at everyone, almost staring them down "first impressions." Walking up to Kankuro, he looked at him with a quizzical look. "Dude, are you wearing make up?" Naruto asked, pointing at the thick purple lines that ran all over his face.

"HELL NO!" Kankuro screamed out in protest, his face reddening.

"Really? Then what is it?" Naruto asked, leaving Kankuro speechless. He looked up at Neji, his face screwed up in thought.

"Yes?" Neji asked his face bemused at the little blond's deep thought session.

"You have purple eyes, and no pupils," Naruto stated dumbly, making Neji laugh.

"First person to make Mr. Destiny to laugh" Sai smiled again.

"AWESOME HAIR!" Naruto's voice rang through the room, making all whip around to look at the small blond, who was staring up to Gaara, who, by the way, looked kind of startled, his arms crossed against his chest, and if he had eyebrows, they would be raised.

"I wish 'I' had red hair!" Naruto grinned, smiling at the unsmiling redheaded Gaara.

"You might want to back up" Lee smiled, pulling at Naruto's shoulders, "Gaara is not mister friendly."

"BUSHY BROWS!" Naruto screamed happily "you two work well together, bushy and no brows." Lee looked taken back, not really offended. Naruto spun to face Sasuke.

"HA HA! You have a ducks ass hair" he pointed and just laughed.

"Practice time" Kakashi smiled, dragging the boy to a soccer ball "no more turning your teammates in to homicidal teens." Naruto stared downwards at the ball, as if not sure what to do with it.

"Get past Kiba, Gaara, and Lee then score on Sasuke" Kakashi instructed, as the rest set up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto looked and the black and white ball that lay softly in the grass, then the defense she had to pass. Gulping the lump that had formed in her throat, she started. Running up the side, passing the ball between each foot, dodging around Kiba, occasionally stepping on it, to angle properly. Gaara was not an easy opponent, he seemed to always be in the way. Lee was also hard, the bugger was fast! Finally, she got to the goal.

"Are you ready?" Naruto taunted, her face smiling.

"To school you? Yes, yes I am" Sasuke readied his stance, spreading his weight. Naruto leaned back a little, gaining momentum, and power build-up. With a surge of adrenaline running through her leg, she kicked. The checkered ball soared through the air, and towards the net. It whipped through the air, crackling as it went. Sasuke stuck out his arm, shifting to the side, but it was to late, the ball had already whipped past, sitting happily in the net.

"Dude, you have skills!" Kiba ran over Naruto, who was panting wildly.

"Wow" was the mutual agreement among the crowd. She smiled brightly, scratching the back of her head.

"Hehe, thanks" she smiled sheepishly, not sure how to handle the attention. Sasuke looked at the crowd irritably.

"Tch, just a lucky shot" he remarked.

"Lucky or not, Naruto is perfect for the job" Kakashi ushered them away "any ways, it time to hit the showers, Naruto, next time, don't end up 10 minutes before practice ends." Naruto nodded her head, and headed towards the change rooms. A wave of a deodorant and sweat scent hit as she entered, and she remembered her predicament, she was female, all males changing room, oh crap.

So? how do you like it? Don't be shy! I know, very rushed, but, next time, it won't be! The whole second string thing is when say the main player can't make it, or is injured, or generally swapping out players.

~ Hinata


End file.
